kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep
Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep is an upcoming game in the Kingdom Hearts series set to be released on the Sony PSP. The game is named after the unlockable trailer which appears at the end of Kingdom Hearts II: Final Mix. It will be created by the same team that created the game Kingdom Hearts: re-Chain of Memories. Gameplay .]] As seen here, the gameplay is very similar to that of Kingdom Hearts and Kingdom Hearts II. Birth by Sleep is a single player action role-playing game which features melee combat. The gameplay is believed to have gameplay similar to the action-RPG style of the previous games in the series, a charge gauge, known as Fatal Mode, will also be present, which apparently increases the overall potential of the characters should they be in a critical condition, allowing them to execute powerful attacks. Tetsuya Nomura has stated that the gameplay will be similar to Kingdom Hearts: re-Chain of Memories in that card decks will be used.IGN: Kingdom Hearts Update The game will be divided into three scenarios, with each scenario having different styles of gameplay based on the personalities and abilities of the three main characters. Nomura has also stated that players can possibly stop mid-way through one scenario to begin another.IGN: Nomura Discusses Kingdom Hearts The developers also plan to add multiplayer components and a new character growth system. In this game you can use normal attacks and the card attacks that are some kind of special attack. Cards will be used in a manner similar to Materia in Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII. That is, equipping cards will enable different commands in battle. These commands don't use Magic points. Instead, when a command is used, one will have to wait for a gauge to fill up, before being able to use the command again. There will be shared as well as character-specific commands. In addition to that, there's a new mode, called Focus Mode, which changes the gameplay to a first-person shooter. During that time, one can target enemies and unleash as many energy beams as possible at the cost of their entire Focus Gauge. Each character will have their personal special attack mode. They all seem to have access to Fatal Mode at first, which increases attack power, but they can upgrade it during battle. Terra's personal modes include Fire Blazer, which enables fire-based attacks, Rock Breaker, which enables attacks that cause boulder to fly out of the ground and Star Burst, whose effect hasn't been revealed. On the other hand, Ven can access Speed Rave Mode, which enables super fast attacks, Thunderbolt Mode, which enables lightning-based attacks and Cyclone Mode, which probably enables some kind of wind-based spinning attack. Also, Ven is said to have a move called Zero Graviga, which makes enemies helplessly float around in the mid-air during the battle.- Nomura wanted to make strategic changes to the combat system, and believes BBS' gameplay has changed a lot from it's first showing which was pre-arranged commands. - The shot lock system was also thought up with BBS, however they weren't sure if it was possible at first. - The meaning of unbirth is the exact opposite of birth in terms that they are the exact opposite of people. The kind of people they are and how they are created will be shown to the public soon. - Birth by Sleep is more high-speed action then the other games and also will be showing reaction commands. Anyone who plays this for the first time will be surprised. - There are a lot of boss battles in this game, however they are all to feel unique and fun. - There was a lot of testing with the music, and now finishing the music has become a battle. Plot Birth by Sleep is a prequel to the original Kingdom Hearts, taking place approximately 8-10 years years before the first Kingdom Hearts game. The story focuses on Keyblade masters before Sora and it is believed that it will be connected to the unlockable trailers at the end of Kingdom Hearts II and Kingdom Hearts II: Final Mix+. The story revolves around three Keyblade apprentices who are known as Terra, Aqua and Ven searching for a missing Keyblade master, Master Xehanort, and his apprentice, whose disappearance foreshadows a great disaster. In the more recent trailer, there is a elderly man known as Master Xehanort who commands mysterious powers. He is the man that Terra, Aqua and Ven are seen fighting. He apparently is very educated on the use of elemental attacks as he can be seen freezing Terra's arm with a type of Blizzard Attack. He is able to alter the terrain, make a tornado of the several Keyblades shown and, despite his appearance, actually has the strength to even shatter Ven's helmet with his hand. As a Keyblade master, Master Xehanort has the ability to summon his own Keyblade which he can be seen using in the "Birth by Sleep" trailer. Another adversary is present, Master Xehanort's apprentice as everyone calls him. Little is known about him except that he wears armor that bears a striking resemblance to Riku's Heartless uniform in Kingdom Hearts and Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories. In the most recent trailer, he is seen fighting Ven and Terra who manage to knock off his helmet. His face however, is never shown despite the loss of his helmet. Some have speculated that he himself is the Xehanort that we know of today as the apprentice of Ansem the Wise who betrayed him and became the evil entity and main antagonist of the entire Kingdom Hearts series. Master Xehanort, his apprentice and Maleficent are said to be searching for the Princesses of Heart. Nomura states that there will be three playable scenarios,A New Chapter in the KINGDOM HEARTS Series Delivers Three Brand-new Titles to the Nintendo DS, PlayStation Portable, and Mobile Phones though there is not one singularly important character or scenario over the other. However, the main theme of the game will be that of discovering Ven's identity. Characters Birth by Sleep will feature Terra, Aqua, and Ven (the three armored knights who appear in the Sunset Horizons and Birth by Sleep videos at the end of Kingdom Hearts II and Kingdom Hearts II: Final Mix respectively). Other featured characters include King Mickey, Goofy, Donald, Yen Sid, Cinderella, Maleficent, Master Xehanort, and his apprentice. Another trailer shows a very young Sora playing with Riku on the beach of the Destiny Islands, it is unsure at this point whether they will play any real role in the game other than showing up in that particular cutscene. As of yet, no Final Fantasy characters have been mentioned. However, Hollow Bastion/Radiant Garden is to show in the game it is possible that they will show up. It is also possible that some of the Final Fantasy characters will be given some back stories such as Sephiroth, Cloud & Auron. Leon, Aerith, Yuffie, and Cid could show up since Maleficent is to appear and she will start her conquest to take over the worlds. Yuffie said that they had to leave Radiant Garden nine years ago in the original Kingdom Hearts. It was revealed at the Square-Enix: Private Party 2008 the new enemies in the game are called "Unbirths". Worlds * Olympus Coliseum * Enchanted Kingdom * Castle of Dreams * Snow White's House * Destiny Islands * Hollow Bastion/Radiant Garden * Sunset Horizons * Twilight Town Setting The game will take place in Disney-themed worlds, both new and old, and will reflect the time difference between this game and the previous Kingdom Hearts games. It will also take place in other worlds specifically created for Kingdom Hearts and seen in previous games, such as Twilight Town and Radiant Garden, as well as a new world that has never been seen before, Sunset Horizons. In the information released on Birth by Sleep, several worlds have been shown. Of existing worlds in the Kingdom Hearts series, Olympus Coliseum apparently will appear. Another world appears to be new and reminiscent of scenes from Sleeping Beauty, and one based on Cinderella. A new scan, seen above, also shows that a Snow White world will be playable. The background in it is the Seven Dwarves' cottage. A scan shows Terra carrying Ven through The Great Maw in the Radiant Garden. Destiny Islands also seems to return as it shows Ven standing on the Island shore, with another person. The shadow appears to be Aqua because of the shadow's hair style. This has yet to be confirmed by Square Enix. It most likely is because in the leaked trailer Ven says "We're friends right?". Voice Actors As with other games in the series, this game will include voices from renowned Hollywood voice actors and Disney voice actors. In the Japan version, the person who did Roxas's seiyu will voice Ven. Details are scarce on voice acting currently (for Japan and U.S. versions), but it's safe to say the voices of Donald, Goofy, and King Mickey (in the U.S. version, Bill Farmer, Tony Alsemo, Wayne Allwine) will appear in the casting. Such notations of the casting may halt in the case of a Screen Actor's Guild Strike. (Proposed Cast {U.S.}) * King Mickey (Wayne Allwine) * Donald Duck (Tony Alsemo) * Goofy Goof (Bill Farmer) * Cinderella (Jennifer Hale) * Aladdin (Scott Weigner) * Jaq (Corey Burton) * Malifecent (Susan Blakeslee) References See Also * Birth By Sleep * The Gathering * Unbirths Category: Games de:Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep